


What to Wear

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo has trouble picking a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Wear

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ebony or ivory"

Ororo wrapped her wet hair in a towel and padded barefoot toward her closet. Humming to herself, she pulled out two dresses— one was strapless, with layers of chiffon skirts that made her think of swirling clouds; the other was in black velvet, covering only one shoulder.

“Can’t choose?” said a voice, and Ororo looked up to see Jean standing in her bedroom doorway. “And I hope you were going to close the door before you got changed.”

The other woman smiled. “Of course. And… yes. I’ve worn both of these before, and I don’t know which I like better.”

Jean came into the room to stand beside her, facing the two dresses. “Both of them do look good on you,” she mused. “But you’re going to that thing at the university, right? And there’s going to be dancing?”

“The fund raiser, yes,” said Ororo. “And the black dress is much easier to dance in. Thank you, Jean.”

“My pleasure,” the redhead said, smiling.

THE END


End file.
